A Different Path
by jlmill9
Summary: Not long after coming home to the Dursleys after his third year at Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in a strange house along with several of his friends, one of his enemies and a mysterious boy, who wants to change his future. After they had reading some books, they are all determined to take a different path this time around.
1. The House

**A/N: I just want to thank Trilonias, who has agreed to Beta this story.**

**This is the first chapter of a new Harry Potter characters reading the books series I'm planning on doing. I won't be posting more of this story on this site, but I'll have more chapters on:  
**

**readingthehpbooks dot proboards dot com (put in the . instead of the dots)  
**

**This story will be under my other penname Choices HP, which is the second name on the list of authors on that site. This story is called,_ A Different Path. _  
**

Chapter One

The House

A boy of eighteen years of age was sitting in a house, looking straight ahead like he was waiting for something to happen. He had been through so much to get to this house … in this particular house at this particular time. He had to say goodbye to a life that he had loved, so he could risk a future that was sad and yet peaceful. All for what? A chance to meet his family, to finally know where he came from. A smile stretched across his face as he thought of this, it was the one thought that have driven him forward since he got here a month ago.

He didn't, or was it more like he couldn't, realize how hard it was going to be on him once he got here, knowing that he was alone now. He missed the family he had gain over the years, and it felt odd that he was trying to make sure the world he came from would not exist … at least not in the world he was in now. It was odd knowing that the people he had grown to love might never exist in this reality. He shook his head; it was too late to worry about that now. Somehow, he would make sure none of the good things changed.

He looked down at his hands and thought of what he has been doing this last month. Procuring the place that he was sitting in now, putting spells on it that were both hard to break and untraceable. He realized quickly that he never would have been able to accomplish his task if he didn't have help. If the family hadn't pulled together their resource and prepared him for this mission, he wouldn't even have made it to this time period, let alone had a chance to make the plan work out in the end. He promised himself that he wouldn't let them down for all the hard work they had done.

Yesterday he had finished the necessary spells that would insure he would have a safe environment for what he needed to accomplish. He would have at least a week and a half to accomplish his task, even though physically only ten hours would past (an hour for each day). However, he was now drained of his energy and he was really glad when aid had come to him from a very unexpected and yet helpful source. He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to summon everyone to him easily and it was going to take him at least four days before he could even think about doing it. However, with the helpful creature he would be able to do it now.

He suddenly heard a soft song that seemed to fill his chest at first and then his entire being, which snapped him out of his thought. The first person was coming soon; he hoped that no one was going to overreact to being summoned like this …

O

Another boy woke up with a start. He had been dreaming of something that he couldn't quite remember and didn't feel too incline to try, knowing it would just make things worse. He looked over at the clock besides his bed and groaned. It was only seven in the morning, he would have had another few hours of peaceful sleep if it wasn't for that stupid dream, but he now knew he couldn't sleep after that. He got up and looked around his room as he ruffled his permanently messy hair, wondering what he was going to do now. He seriously hoped that he could at least stay up in his room for he had no desire to spend more time with his so call family (and they would prefer that he would stay away from them as well).

He sighed when his stomach growled, knowing that he was going to have to brave going downstairs now, and he pray his aunt wasn't up yet. He was at least encouraged by the thought that things hadn't been so bad this summer so far because his family thought that his godfather, who had just escaped from Azkaban (a prison for wizards), would come after them if he was being mistreated. Still, this thought only made him remember his dream, the one where he was with his godfather, away from his family that hated him (and he loath in return) and he was actually happy. It was hard every time he woke up from that dream when he realized that he was still at Privet Dr.

As the boy reached the bottom step he felt something very light land on his hand and the next thing he knew there was a pull against his navel and before he could even start to panic he was zipped away from his home and landed in a strange room. The boy immediately pulled out his wand from his back pocket, glad that he had decided to take it with him as he left his room. But no one was there.

Suddenly there was a bluish flash and three people were in the room. The boy's wand immediately pointed at them, but he lowered it almost at once as he recognized who these people were … or at least who one was and he could guess who the other two were.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" the girl with bushy brown hair said. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Harry said, trying to sound calm, but he was just as wary as Hermione seemed to be. He looked at the other two people in the room, a woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, both the same shade as Hermione's. The man had black hair and blue eyes, but there was no denying that Hermione got most of her features from him. Harry had seen these people a few times before, though he never really had a chance to talk to them. Still, he smiled at them in what he hoped to be a reassuring way. Judging by their wide eyes, it wasn't working very well.

However, before he could say anything the bluish light flashed again, and two more people were in the room. Before he could even raise his wand (and he noticed that Hermione moved to do the same), he recognize the man closest to him and took a step before he flung his arms around the man crying, "Sirius!"

"Harry?" Sirius said, obviously taken back by being hugged by his godson just after being transported into a strange room. That didn't last long as his eyes meet the other man that was just transported in the room and he felt a little of his fear leave him. He was able to hug his godson back before pulling away and saying, "What's happening … how did I get here?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I just got here a minute ago."

"Hm …" the other man hummed, obviously uncomfortable with this situation.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said, feeling a little sheepish that he didn't notice that it was him at first. Harry felt a fleeting desire to run to Lupin as well, hugging his old professor but at the same time felt that it would be awkward to do that, so he settled with just smiling at him. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes, it certainly is, and I would prefer if you call me Remus, Harry, seeing as I'm no longer your professor," Remus said.

"Er … I'll try," Harry responded, knowing it would be difficult to switch to calling him that.

"Professor Lupin?" the woman said, looking visibly more relax upon hearing the name (knowing that her daughter really looked up to this man), but still wary.

"Yes, I'm Remus John Lupin," Remus replied, smiling at her and the man that was in the room, "I take it you are Hermione's parents."

"Yes, I'm Juliet Granger and this is my husband Duncan," Juliet said.

"It's nice to …" Remus started to say but just at that moment another flash come (which had made Remus jump, for he didn't know what was going on), and seven people were now in the room as well.

As soon as the plump woman landed on the ground she got up to stand in front of the rest of the people that had just arrived, all of which had brilliant red hair. She seemed to be trying to shield what was obviously her family from whatever danger might be before her. Her eyes scan the room quickly and she felt herself relax sightly as she recognize a good deal of the people in the room, however, that was all ruined when she saw the last man that was there.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" the woman screeched, pulling out her wand, her eyes filled with anger and fear.

"No!" Harry shouted as he watched his godfather raise his hands in a defensive way, terror clear on his face. Harry looked back at the woman, her eyes were growing colder and he feared that she would do something terrible … believing that she was protecting her family from a criminal. Harry, though deathly afraid of the look in the woman's eyes, step between her and Sirius, his arms raised. "Mrs. Weasley don't-"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and she paled in agony as she looked at him. She could not hurt Harry any more than she could hurt one of her own children but he was standing in front of one of the most dangerous men in country. A remorseless killer that had been responsible for so many deaths … including (though not directly) Harry's own parents. Clearly this man had confused Harry in some ways, to make the boy protect him like this.

"Harry, get out of the way," Sirius said, turning even paler at the thought of Harry protecting him like that … this woman looked like she was ready to kill and if he believed what Fabian and Gideon had told him, Molly Weasley wasn't someone you wanted this angry with you.

The red haired man looked at the preceding that were going on here with apprehension, he didn't know why Harry would protect this criminal, but he feared … like his wife … that it was some kind of enchantment. His fear only increase when he raised his wand and Hermione, his youngest son's other best friend stood in front of him, her eyes looking exactly as Harry did. However, that was what made him feel so odd, their eyes were filled with worry and pleading, whereas they should have been blank and dull if they really were being enchanted.

"He's a murder Harry … please get out of the way!" Molly pleaded with him, all the while keeping her eyes on Sirius in case he made a move. It wasn't like he could even if he wanted to, not having a wand, but she didn't know that.

The Grangers moaned at this, seeing their daughter standing in front of a murderer made them want to move and pull her away but Remus, who was looking grave and had no idea what he could do to help his friend, held a hand in front of them. He was hoping that this will be resolved without violence and knew that if he was even to raise his wand in the defense of Sirius it would only make the situation worse.

"Put you wand down Mum!" the youngest Weasley boy said, walking around his mum's outstretch arm and standing in between his friends.

"Ronald …!" Molly moaned miserably and her husband looked more shocked and confused than ever.

"He wasn't the Potter's secret keeper and he didn't kill all those people Mum!" Ron said firmly, his eyes too seemed to be pleading his mum to believe him.

"Ron …" his dad started to say shaking his head, this couldn't possibly be true, there was too much evident that the man in front of them had done those things. But how could Ron be affected by whatever enchantment the other two seemed to be under?

"It's the truth, Arthur," Remus spoke at last, his voice sounding grave. "I know what you're thinking … I believed the stories too … gave evidence that Sirius was their secret keeper …"

"Because I wanted you to think I was," Sirius said, his tone was grave, too. He would never forgive himself for not trusting Remus … for trusting the _rat_ instead …

"But it was Peter Pettigrew," Remus said.

"That's preposterous!" Arthur interjected. "Peter was killed … killed by Black!"

"I wish!" Sirius snorted darkly, which caused Harry to groan, because this didn't really make him seem that innocent at the moment.

"Then where is Pettigrew … if you didn't kill him?" Molly huffed; clearly she didn't believe this story. "Where has he been the last thirteen years?"

"In our house," Ron commented and everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Pettigrew was an Animagus," Remus explained, "he got away from Sirius after killing those twelve people by turning into a rat."

"A rat?" the Weasleys all exclaimed in various degrees of shock … Molly and Arthur still seemed skeptical.

"Scabbers to be exact," Ron added darkly, his fist clenched.

"This … it's not …" Molly said shaking her head.

"Please Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said again, his pleading eyes boring into hers, and they were so sad … terrified … that she felt her wand lower without conscious thought of doing so. "He's my godfather …"

"Harry," Molly moaned, she couldn't stand the pained look in his eyes … couldn't stand that she was the one putting it there. But could she really trust that it was safe to lower her wand? She did lower it slowly, but she kept her eyes on Sirius all the same, with four of her children right behind her, she was going to take every precaution.

"Mother, I don't think this is wise, Sirius Black is a dangerous criminal!" the eldest boy there said.

"Lighten up Percy, Harry said that he was innocent and I for one believe him," one of the identical twins said.

"And what if you're wrong, Fred," Percy raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George …" Fred started to say and Percy rolled his eyes.

"How about Arthur checks if Sirius has a wand or any other weapon," Remus said in a soothing voice. "And I will give you mine as well. I don't want you to feel threatened in here."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Arthur responded and Molly nodded her head, so he performed the spell that showed that Sirius didn't have any kind of wand or weapon and took Remus's wand.

"Er … I'm sorry, but I don't understand what's going on here?" Duncan questioned, looking at Sirius warily as he now held Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, I supposed I should try to explain," Harry said and told the Grangers and the Weasley the gist of what happened with Sirius the last year.

"You seriously broke out of Azkaban just because you wanted to protect Harry!" Molly shouted, not convinced if she should believe Sirius but still finding that admirable if it was true.

"Siriusly," Sirius smiled, causing Remus's lip to turn upward as he shook his head. It had been a long time since he heard his friend use his favorite pun. Before they could say anything else however, there was a flash of light and someone new had join the group.

This newcomer had blonde hair tied in a dignified knot, green eyes and a curious expression. She seemed to be just as wary as everyone else that had come into the room, though she relaxed as she looked at the Weasleys. When her eyes landed on Sirius she too exclaimed, like Molly had,

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

However, unlike Molly she ran to Sirius and hugged him, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Sirius it is you, isn't it?" the woman said excitedly.

"Er … yeah?" Sirius voiced, confused, having no clue who this woman was.

"You don't remember me," the woman than pouted, "Oh, that's right I'm blonde right now … well I had to be because I was just about to take my Auror exam … normal I wouldn't have cared that much about my hair but Moody said that they wouldn't take me seriously if I had pink hair and they're already going to mark me down enough because I'm such a klutz … Anyway, here, I think that this should help you remember …" she said this all very fast, causing everyone to look at her oddly, then she screw up her face like she was concentrating on something and suddenly her hair turn electric pink.

"Little Nymphy … is that you?" Sirius exclaimed this time, a big grin on his face, the last time he had seen this girl she was five.

'Little Nymphy' eye's flashed when she heard that name and she draw her wand and put it between Sirius eyes. "No one … and I mean no one calls me Little Nymphy! Do I make myself clear, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded his head, he sure was getting threatened a lot today. "You didn't mind so much the last time I saw you," he grumbled when she lowered her wand.

"Sirius, I was five!" the woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Sirius chuckled again. "So what am I supposed to call you now then?"

"Tonks," the woman stated.

"Going with your surname I see … but it suits you," Sirius said, adding the last part hastily as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyway, I'm just glad that someone seemed to be happy to see me …."

"Of course I'm happy to see you," Tonks said. "I never really believed that you could have done those things they said you did … it just didn't fit with the Siri that use to give me piggy-back rides …."

"Thanks … you don't know how much it means that someone believe that I wouldn't do that," Sirius beamed at her and Remus bowed his head.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't come around our house though; Mum will kill you if she sees you," Tonks warned him seriously.

"Andy must really hate me," Sirius sighed.

"Obviously … imagine how you would feel if the only decent member of your family turned out to be the Blackest of them all," Tonks joked, seeming amused by her own pun. It seemed that Sirius liked it too because his barking laughter joined her.

"She's part of your family?" Harry questioned, really starting to wonder who this girl is.

"Merlin's bread! You're Harry Potter!" Tonks exclaimed, obviously she hadn't realized that the black hair boy was actually the Harry Potter when she had first arrived.

"Yes … I know," Harry remarked, his eyes narrowing in his annoyance.

"Er … sorry," Tonks said, looking down sheepishly as her cheeks started to turn red. Her face than screwed up in concentration and her hair turn the same color as her cheeks giving the impression that it was caused by her blush too.

Harry couldn't help but chuckled at that as several people in the room joined him.

"What are you?" a girl with red hair asked, who was the youngest of the Weasley kids.

"Ginny, don't be rude!" Molly reprimanded her.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks said smiling.

"Really … I've read all about them, they're supposed to be really rare …" Hermione started but another flash cut her off.

There was now a round face boy in the room looking around in trepidation.

"Neville!" several people cried out.

"Harry," Neville said looking relieved that he was surrounded by familiar faces. "Hermione, Ron …. where are we …?"

"No clue," Ron answered with a shrugged.

"Why are we here?" Neville then asked.

"No clue," Ron repeated his answer and Neville looked at Hermione, who shook her head and said, "I don't know either."

Neville frowned, but didn't say anything else; he just went to stand near his friends, taking in the faces of everyone else that was there. He of course recognized most of them, except for the girl with pink hear and the man and woman that he assumed were Hermione's parents. Then his eyes widen and he gasped as he looked at the man in the filthy prison robes.

"Don't worry, Sirius is innocent," Harry sighed, when he noticed his friend reaction. Neville still looked terrified but he nodded his head, he believed Harry.

The next flash didn't come too much longer after that, revealing a man with long red hair.

"Bill!" Molly exclaimed happily, but scared at the same time. She still didn't know what was going on here and was wary that yet another one of her family members was in possible danger.

"Mum?" Bill asked in confusion as he looked around the room.

"We were all transported to this weird room, you get used to it after a while," George said.

"Right?" Bill commented still confused but before he could say anything more there was another flash of light indicated a new arrival.

"What the …?" the boy with white blonde hair uttered, his cold gray eyes took in the sight of everything. He felt increasingly uncomfortable, as he realized that he was in a room full of people he loathed.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron questioned angrily, reaching for his wand.

"He is here because I want him here," a voice announced from behind them all, causing them to turn to look at the new comer. He had turquoise hair and eyes that almost seemed to match it.

O

The boy watches with anticipation on his face, wanting to see who would be the first to come. He hid in the shadows, the walls bending to his will and allowing him to see but not be seen. He smiled when he realize that Harry was first, it was fitting in a way. It also made him feel more comfortable, for though Harry might still be just a boy, and even odder was that Harry now younger than him, there was still a presence about him that made the turquoise haired boy relax.

Then Hermione and her parents came, another reassuring presence for the boy. But he barely had time to notice them before the man that he has wanting to see since he understood the meaning of words had come. His father.

His father looked just as he had imagined him to be, older than his actually years, a tired and drawn expression, his clothes were shabby. However, his eyes were kind and when he smile you can see that he knew how to have a good time. The boy stared longingly at this man, hardly noticing the conflict between the red hair family and the man name Sirius. Luckily things resolved themselves there without him getting involved, though he noted that he would have to say something before long.

The next person to show up made the boy's heart start to hammer in his chest, though there was nothing that he recognized by her appearance. He knew it could only be his mum, and though the pictures he had of her were different than what she looked like now, it didn't matter. She could change the way she looked just as easily as he could. Still, when she did turn her hair to pink, he smiled, remembering all the stories his grandma told him about his mum.

He waited for the rest of the people to come, just itching to go out there and join them so they could start making a difference. Or maybe he was just itching to see his parents and talk to them at last. When the last person showed up a bird flew towards him, landing on his shoulder. The boy brought a hand up to stroke the bird.

"Thanks again Fawkes," he said softly. "You got them here a lot easier than I would have thought."

The bird thrilled softly before it disappeared again and the boy listened to what was going on. He heard his opening when Ron had questioned why Draco was there. And he answered the questioned, reminding himself not to let anyone know who's child he was yet. He wanted to see what his parents were like without having them know the truth.

"He is here because I want him here," he announced walking out to meet the group at last.

"And who are you exactly?" Draco asked, in a drawling voice.

"My name is Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy."

"Do you have a last name to go with that?" Remus inquired.

"Well of course I do, but I think I will hold off telling you that for a while," Teddy stated, having some trouble hiding his smile, not to mention the longing look he wanted to give his father.

"Fine then, why did you bring us all here?" Bill asked.

"To read," Teddy answered vaguely, and again was having trouble not smiling, this time though more out of amusement than anything else.

"I think I'm going to like this guy," he heard George [i]'_whisper_'[/i] to Fred, who was grinning.

"This isn't a joking matter, what is going on?" Hermione spoke firmly to Teddy, who gulped slightly at the look she was giving him and answered immediately. He couldn't help it, he'd seen that look before and it always meant trouble if he didn't obey.

"I came from the future …" Teddy began.

"Don't be ridiculous, how could that possibly be true?" Molly proclaimed.

"He's from the future, coming back here to change the past!" Fred exclaimed chuckling.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Teddy smiled, but it faded when he saw the disapproving look in his dad's eyes. Looking at the man that was one of the main reasons why he had come back he knew he had to be more serious.

"It's not safe for anyone to come back in time, especially if this is just some kind of joke …" Remus started to voice.

"I assure you that I am taking this matter seriously," Teddy asserted to Remus. "And this isn't just something I thought up as a whim …. though I must admit that I have been thinking about a day like this for as long as I can remember."

"I see," Remus frowned; he was having trouble reading the boy.

"Why are you here, Teddy?" Harry asked and the boy looked at him and smiled again.

"There's not much to say really," Teddy sighed. "It's best if we just read the books to see what's going to happen …. but I supposed you're right, I should tell you why I'm here at least. I come from a world that had survived another great war against Voldemort …."

Several people shivered at the name, and Teddy was amused by that fact.

"You-Know-Who doesn't win, does he?" Hermione asked, looking pale. It was the only reason she could think of for someone coming from the future to try and change things.

Teddy chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't know how odd it is hearing you call him You-Know-Who …. But to answer your question Hermione, no …. Voldemort doesn't win."

"If he doesn't win, then why did you come back?" Tonks asked looking at Teddy very curiously; there was just something about him that drew her to him.

Teddy's eyes seemed to look at her hungrily for a moment before his expression grew tight, "just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean that good people weren't lost …. and that there wasn't a lot of other damages done."

"Hm …. it seems reckless to go back for something like that," Hermione pointed out.

"Would you have done anything different if you could save someone you care about?" Teddy questioned.

"How do you know that by coming back here now won't make it so Voldemort wins this time?" Hermione felt that she had to say, but she knew that Teddy had a point.

"Of course there is no guarantee," Teddy said sadly, "and I supposed I'm taking a few risks that I shouldn't," he eyes traveled to Draco before he continued, "but I believe that the benefits will outweigh the risk …. Besides, it wasn't only my choice to make …. most of you in this rooms have agreed to this as well."

"Really? Would that include us as well?" Duncan, who had been silent until this moment, asked – mostly because he felt out of place here in a room full of magical people.

"Well, not exactly, but Hermione wanted you to be here," Teddy smiled at them kindly. "She felt that you deserved to know what happened."

"Which is obviously not how she feels right now," Juliet noted, looking at her daughter who was standing behind Harry looking very worried.

"I imagined not," Teddy chuckled softly, "as for the rest of you, you will all play a part in the battle that is to come, a battle that I hope we will find a way to prevent from happening all together."

"Hope …. you mean you don't have a plan already figured out," George said. "What kind of future psychic man are you?"

Teddy laughed at this, "one with four books that hopefully will help us. I wasn't actually born until the very end of the war so I don't know too much about the details of what went on. Of course I know somethings that will happen, but not everything."

"So these books …. what are they about?" Ginny asked.

"They're about how the second war will start and finish," Teddy said. "They cover the next four years of your lives …. though they will be from mostly Harry's point of view so he, Ron and Hermione, will be the main focus."

"Isn't that just fantastic," Harry grumbled as Draco groaned, who now looked confused by Harry's tone.

"I know you don't like this," Teddy said, "but trust me, if you want to find out a way to destroy Voldemort quicker than you did in the books, there is no better view point we could have used."

"Very well," Harry said. "I supposed we should get to reading than. What is the first book called anyway."

"**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,"** Teddy said, and he noticed Molly and Arthur look surprise at that, wary of what that might mean. He then looked at Sirius and said, "There something that I have to clarify before I read on."

"What's that?" Arthur questioned.

"That Sirius Black is innocent, what Harry and the other said earlier was completely true," Teddy proclaimed.

"I see," Arthur said, "then I supposed I should give Remus his wand back …"

"How do you know this boy is telling the truth?" Percy inquired apprehensively.

Arthur looked at Teddy closely for a long time before smiling, "I just do. I've always trusted my intuition, and it's telling me that we can trust him."

Percy scowled but didn't argue with his dad anymore.

"Shall I start reading?" Teddy then questioned, looking slightly flustered but pleased that Arthur trusted him.

"Just one second …. how did you get this …. er …. these books?" Hermione asked. "Something tells me that Harry isn't going to willing tell his life story."

"No, I don't really see him doing that either," Teddy chuckled. "It was a spell that …. well, that you invented actually …."

"I invented a spell!" Hermione exclaimed, looking excited at that information.

"Several actually, but that's not important now," Teddy said, it was going to take him awhile to adjust to to how different and yet the same the people in the room were now from what they were like in the future. "This particular spell made it so you could record certain facts about a certain time period from a certain prospective. In this case you made it so that it would gather any relative facts from your fourth year at Hogwarts, following the events of that year and centered mostly around Harry."

"Okay," Hermione replied, seeming satisfied by the answer.

"I have a question, too," Remus said, looking at Teddy with an odd expression.

Teddy couldn't quite meet his eyes, afraid that the older man would see the truth and he didn't want that to happen for as long as possible. "Yes?"

"If most of us had agreed to this plan, why were you the one that was sent back?" Remus asked.

"It's a one way ticket …. I can't go back to where I came from," Teddy answered, feeling a little sheepish; he was supposed to have said this before. He heard gasped from several of the people in the room. "That doesn't mean that there isn't still a Teddy in that time period …. This is sort of an alternate reality to the one that I have just left. That world will continue to exist no matter what goes on here.

"Anyway, as you can image not too many people wanted to come here into a reality were they already lived through …. and they didn't want to give up everything that they had gained over the years. Seeing as this spell was only created a few years ago it was a lot to give up …."

"Then why did you want to come?" Ginny asked, looking sad.

"Because I had something to gain by coming back, and not as much to lose," Teddy smiled at her sadly. "My parents were killed within a month after I was born and I wanted to get to know them …."

"Oh," several people commented, looking at the boy sadly, several of them wanting to comfort him but none of them knew him that well so it felt awkward. Harry's eyes in particular showed a painful understanding of what the boy (who admittedly seemed to be a little older than him, he was at least out of Hogwarts) went through.

"It's not quite as bad is it seems," Teddy said kindly, looking only at Harry when he said this, he didn't trust himself to not give it away if he were to look at either of his parents. "I was raised in a loving family environment with the best godfather that I could imagine …."

"Well I guess I must be your godfather then," Sirius said smugly, though his eyes were hard. He hated to think of more families being ripped apart all because another round of fighting started.

Teddy chuckled. "Not quite, but that's enough about me for now, we really should start reading."


	2. After Reading the Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: As you can see, I have deleted all of my fics where the characters read the books and I'm no longer going to post them. If you want to know more about that, feel free to PM me. Now I had planned on doing _Reading Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Halfblood Prince _and_ Deathly Hallows_ before I got to the fic about what happens after they had read the book (p****lease PM if you want to know more about the prequels to this story). ****However, seeing as I can't post them I just felt like skipping that and going into this story. I must admit that this chapter was a little awkward to write because I'm not sure how to relationship evolved throughout the reading, but I'm confident that will go away the longer I write the chapters, for I already have a good idea where this fic is going.  
**

**Thanks to Trilonias, who is my beta for this story.**

Chapter Two

After Reading the Books

After they had finished reading the books, they had to wait before they were able to get out of the house due to the spells that Teddy had cast. Teddy wasn't sure what everyone else was feeling after he read the book, but he felt uplifted. He may have only accomplished the first - and the easiest part of what he was trying to do - but it was nice to know that the burden was no long on his shoulders alone. Also it was very nice that everyone finally knew who he was and that he could sit and talk to his parents, happily talking about his life to them.

Suddenly a popping sound caused everyone in the room to look at the cause of the sound.

"Fawkes?" Harry said to the phoenix, surprised to see the bird there.

"Oh, have you come to help me out again?" Teddy smiled at Fawkes, who trilled and flew over to him.

"Fawkes helped you out before?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that got most of you here," Teddy replied. "He was a life saver really."

"Why would he help you though," Remus asked. "Phoenixes are very loyal to those they choose to help. I thought you said that Dumbledore didn't know about you being here."

"Oh he doesn't know I'm here," Teddy responded cheerfully as Fawkes gave another trill. Teddy then turned to the phoenix, "I told you I was going to talk to him when I was done, don't worry."

"You can understand him," Remus said in surprised.

"Fawkes had chosen to be my familiar in my time," Teddy explained. "I was a bit surprised that this Fawkes showed up here, but he said that he sensed me and was curious and then he offered to help and promised not to tell Dumbledore until I was done and I could explain to him."

"That's incredible," Harry said and was a little surprised when Fawkes flew over to him in a form of greeting. "Hello," he said to the bird, stroking his beak.

"Actually you're part of the reason Fawkes chose me," Teddy said, "he came to check on you a few times and noticed the connection he had with me."

"Connection?" Remus said frowning and then he widen his eyes.

"Yep, I'd had it since conception," Teddy smiled at his dad who couldn't help but blush slightly and look at his mum. "Phoenix always respect the power of ending and beginnings."

"I thought you said that Harry was the reason Fawkes choice you?" Hermione said.

"Fawkes didn't really feel like being attached to another at first," Teddy explained and the phoenix trilled again, causing Teddy to chuckle.

"What?" several people asked.

"He says it a lot of work looking after a person," Teddy answered smiling, the phoenix had added, _I can tell that I made the right choice, _that he decided to keep to himself. "Anyways when Fawkes saw me he could tell I could use him to look after me.

"Anyways, now that he's here we can get out of this house without having to wait the rest of the time limit I used," he went on to explained. "Especially you Draco … it would be good if you got back to your home as quickly as possible."

"Yeah," Draco agreed grimly; he went through a lot while reading this book and learned a few things about himself. Still he felt like it would be good to get away from this room and be able to think for himself.

"Fawkes, you want to take him home?" Teddy asked and the bird trilled once more before he flew towards Draco. Seconds later they were gone.

"I still don't know why you trust him," Ron commented.

"I don't know, he seemed to be different after everything was over," Harry said.

"He's a git," Ron said.

Harry just shrugged in response to that.

Once Fawkes came back the Weasleys were taken home, then Harry, and then the Grangers.

"I'm going with you to see Dumbledore," Sirius announced once the Grangers were gone and it was just him, Remus, Tonks and Teddy left. "I can't go back to where I was, I'm needed here anyways and he's the best person to talk to know where to hide."

"Okay," Teddy agreed, that sounded reasonable to him.

"I'll go too," both Tonks and Remus said at the same time.

"It makes sense for Remus to be there, him being involve with things last year," Sirius said before Teddy could, "but I don't know why you would want to be there Tonks."

Tonks made a face at Sirius, who just grinned back at her in return.

"He might have a point," Teddy said.

"You just don't want your old mum coming with you," Tonks pouted at him and Teddy couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"It's far from that I swear," Teddy assured her with a grin.

"I know I know, it's going to be hard enough to explain who you are, you don't need me around to make things more difficult," Tonks sighed. "I was just hoping I could help you."

"I'm sure you'll help a lot by the time this is all done with," Teddy replied.

"I'm sure you're right," Tonks agreed. By the time she finished talking Fawkes had returned and she knew it was her turn to leave. She gave each of the remaining people a hug, making sure she got Teddy last. "Remember if you need anything come to me."

"Thanks mum," Teddy said with an amused smiling, though she really was his mum, sometimes she acted more like a sister. "I'll make sure to remember that."

Tonks just laughed at his reply and then disappeared with Fawkes.

"Now that the old ball and chain is gone," Sirius started smirking at Remus, who glared back at him, "let's think how we're going to approach Dumbledore. Because honestly there are a few things I need to say to the man that has nothing to do with what's to come."

By the time Sirius had finish his expression turned dark and he was scowling. Remus's expression was much the same as his friend's and Teddy though he must look the same. Some of the thing that he read about that Harry had to go through shocked him and some of it had to do with how the headmaster had handled things.

O-O

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking. There were a few disturbing rumors going around that were making him anxious. Then there was the fact that Fawkes had disappeared two days in a row. That wasn't like Fawkes at all, nor was it normal for the phoenix not to tell him anything about the reason why he had left. Dumbledore was sure this meant that something major was going to happen and now all he had to do was to wait to see what that was.

He didn't have to wait long.

Nearly seconds after he thought of the phoenix, he heard the familiar sound of Fawkes arrival in the room - but the phoenix wasn't alone. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a boy he did not know were now in his office.

"Bloody hell Fawkes, you got us into Hogwarts," Sirius exclaimed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I have not raised any extra wards to stop Fawkes from coming and going as he pleased," Dumbledore answered, "and he is able to break most wards when he wants to. Though I must say that he has never brought anyone inside of Hogwarts before."

"I don't think he would have brought us here if it was during the school term," the new boy stated defensively.

Dumbledore had been watching the boy the most; unnerved that he didn't recognize him. He was more wary at the boy's defense of Fawkes though, because this was no new found concern for the phoenix but something that seemed to come natural to the boy.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before," Dumbledore said as the boy looked back at him.

"No, I don't believe we have," the boy answered, he smiled and there was an amused twinkle in his piercing blue eyes. Dumbledore had no means of knowing this, but all the same he was sure that this was the look that he often gave people. "Teddy Remus Lupin, at your service."

Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly in his surprise at that statement, then his eyes traveled towards Remus and he could see the subtle similarity between the two. He was trying to remember if there were any other Lupins but he had been sure that Remus was the only one. Besides, that would still not explain the connection that this boy, Teddy, had with Fawkes.

"I can see that you're already starting to figure it out," Teddy said, "but I'll just tell you I'm from the future."

"I see," Dumbledore responded, frowning. "I assumed that means that Voldemort had raised again and the war that incurred had a heavy cost."

"You don't think the war was lost?" Teddy asked.

"You do not act like someone who lost would," Dumbledore reasoned. "Though that you had lost much." He then looked to Remus again.

"Yes, I lost both my parents in the war," Teddy agreed. "So did many others. Many people died."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Harry survived," Teddy answered.

"No bloody thanks to you!" Sirius snarled. He had stayed quiet for as long as he could, but he couldn't when this subject was finally brought up. "You effing made him walk to his death! Just because he's a bloody Horcrux! Couldn't you think of some other way to get the wanker's soul out of him?!"

Dumbledore's eyes widen behind his glasses; he was at a lost to what to say to that. "I have been trying to find a way to save Harry, to remove the Horcrux from him without hurting him … without him dying too. How did he survive? I seemed to be behind the times. What have you told them?" he added looking at Teddy.

"I haven't told them anything really … well I've told them some things but not much about the war," Teddy answered.

"He came with books on the next four years of Harry's life," Remus explained.

"I would be interested in seeing the books," Dumbledore said.

Teddy, expecting the request was already looking in his bag. "They're not here!"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, "I saw you put them in the bag."

"I know … but they're not here!" Teddy said in a panic. If anyone else got the book they would know the future too and that would only make his job more difficult.

Fawkes trilled.

"Really?" Teddy sighed in relief. "That's alright then."

"You understand Fawkes," Dumbledore noted, nodding his head; this answered his remaining question.

"Well we don't! What did he say?" Sirius asked.

"The books were out of time - as soon as you finished reading them, they went back since they couldn't exist in this world," Dumbledore explained.

"I wonder why I'm still able to be here then?" Teddy mused. He was out of time too. Fawkes trilled again and Teddy nodded his head. Noticing Sirius's impatient look he explained, "the spell that was used to spend me here has protected me form the displacement of time. I suppose Aunt Hermione forgot to cast the same spell on the books. Or maybe she wanted the books to disappear … that way no one else could read about the future."

"Perhaps," Remus agreed. "It would be devastating if the other side learned of their existence."

Now that the book problem was settled, Sirius turned to Dumbledore again and glared at him. "What were you thinking leaving Harry with the Dursleys? Do you have any idea how horrible they treated him? They shoved him into a bloody cupboard for ten years! Ten years, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore sighed and drooped in his seat. "I'm sorry Sirius, I did not know how hard it would be on Harry at first …"

"But you did know it was going to be hard on him," Sirius snarled. "You knew those _people_ would never understand him … accept him."

"I'm sure you're already aware of my reasons," Dumbledore stated.

"They aren't good enough," Sirius grumbled, as Remus put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back under control.

"We will discuss this later, but there is much that we need to tell you," Remus said to Dumbledore once Sirius quieted. "A lot of things are happening right now and we need to act quickly."

"Please, tell me everything you can remember that happened," Dumbledore requested. He wasn't sure if it was wise to change the future. Yes, he would want to save lives, but the fact that Voldemort might win this time was a big risk that he probably wouldn't have taken. Still, he could see that Remus, Sirius and Teddy were going to try to change the future with or without him. And he much preferred to be involved in the process.


	3. Getting Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: My plan is to update this story on Mondays, and I'm hoping to update every week, but I know I won't have a chapter next week. I'm busy doing other things, but hopefully after that it I will be able to do it once a week.  
**

**Thanks to Trilonias, who is my beta for this story.**

Chapter Three

Getting Back

The next day, Harry found himself back in his room at his aunt and uncle's house. There had been a big argument about where he should go after they had finished reading the books, almost everyone agreeing that he shouldn't go back to his relatives. However, he had pointed out that he needed to get his stuff and that it wasn't going to hurt him to go back there for a few days. No one seemed to be happy with that decision but eventually they had all agreed.

So Harry was sitting on his bed now, staring at the ceiling. Honestly, part of the reason why he wanted to come back to the Dursleys was so he could have time to himself, able to think about all he had learned. There had been some good things, like learning that he could actually survive the fight against Voldemort. Though it had shocked him at first learning about the prophecy, he realized now that he had always known it would come down to him and Voldemort in the end. What had been more shocking was that he was actually the one that would win. Now knowing that he would have more help … that they actually knew how to defeat Voldemort and what was going to come … at least somewhat, all he could think about are the lives that were lost. Maybe it was impossible to save everyone but Harry was going to make sure that he did his best to do so anyways. He didn't want anyone to die for him or because he couldn't stop Voldemort quickly enough.

Then there was the fact that he was a Horcrux. That part of Voldemort's soul was living within him and there was no way to get rid of it other than letting himself get killed. If that happened right now, there probably would be no chance for him to survive. No, Voldemort will have to rise again, using Harry's blood, for him to have any chance to survive the war. A part of him thought it was too risky to let that happen, if Voldemort rose again and killed people then it would be his fault for not preventing Voldemort from coming back in the first place.

He heard a door bell ring which broke him from his thoughts. Just like the first few times there was someone at the door that day, he wondered if this was someone to come and pick him up. He had already packed his trunk and Hedwig was sleeping in her cage peaceful. Though he had needed the time to think on his own without getting fussed over by someone, he did think it would help him better now to be with his friends. He didn't want to continue having the depressing thoughts about being a Horcrux.

He came out of his room to see who was at the door and he was disappointed that he didn't recognize the man. He turned to go back up the stairs when he heard a familiar laugh.

"I guess my disguise worked well," the man that was now in the hallway said; he then turned to Vernon and added, "you might want to close that door, I'm sure you don't want your neighbors to see this."

Vernon seemed to both pale and get angry at the same time, but all the same he closed the door.

"I would apologize for the lie I just told you, but I'm really not sorry at all," the man said, his eyes hard as he looked at Vernon. Suddenly the middle age man started to change, turning into a teenager with turquoise hair.

"Teddy," Harry smiled at the other boy. It had been odd when he found out this older boy was actually his godson and that he had helped to raise the boy. It really was mind boggling when he thought of that, so instead he just come to think of Teddy as himself, who was really cool guy. "I didn't think you would be the one to come."

"Yeah, well," Teddy shrugged, ignoring the Dursleys as they hyperventilated in their shock over his change. "I can do pretty much whatever and no one would notice me since I don't exist yet."

"I suppose," Harry said. "I'll go get my things."

"Okay," Teddy responded cheerfully before turning back to the Dursleys. "I'm just going to have a word with them."

Harry didn't really want to know what Teddy had to say to them so he rushed upstairs to get his trunk. He wondered vaguely if this was going to be the last time that he had to come back to Privet Drive again. He really hoped so.

"… You're lucky that we're better people then you are," Teddy informed the Dursleys. "Because you have more than a dozen wizards that would like to curse you right now. If you ever lay a hand on Harry again, I assure you, we won't show anymore restraint."

"Don't threaten me boy," Vernon blustered, trying to look threatening himself, but Teddy just made his eyes turn read as he glared at the other man. Vernon backed up turning pale and unable to say anything.

"I'm really disappointed in you," Teddy said, turning to Petunia, his eyes going back to the shade of turquoise he like. "I know you can't stand magic now, but Harry was the only family you have left. How could you treat him like that? Don't you care about family at all?"

Petunia didn't even bother to say anything and Teddy wasn't even sure if she felt guilty about how she treated her sister's son. He turned his back on her and looked at Dudley. He wondered what was going to come of this boy now that they have hopefully stopped the Dementors from coming to Privet Drive in the future. Would he ever think to look into himself and discover all that he is lacking or will he continue to be a spoiled brat?

"You should think …" Teddy started to say to Dudley, but the boy just backed away from him looking terrified. Teddy sighed, sure that anything he said would be lost on the boy.

"I'm ready," Harry announced coming down the stair with some difficult due a trunk and cage in his hands.

"Then let's get out of here," Teddy replied, turning away from Dudley slightly sad as he wondered if he could do anything for the boy in the future. But first thing is first, he had to get Harry out of here and deal with saving the future.

"Bye," Harry said to the Dursleys, who gave him no reply at all.

Teddy gritted his teeth and glared at them again. He couldn't stand these people that had no appreciation for family whatsoever. He didn't say anymore to them, or forced them to react to Harry because he knew that wouldn't mean anything. He just grabbed Harry's arm tightly, and spun on the spot.

"You could have warned me you were going to apparate," Harry said clenching his stomach and looking slightly sick.

Teddy grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry - I forgot."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged, and noticed that he was at the Burrow. "Are you going to stay here too?"

"Nah, I'm going to be staying at the house," Teddy said, "Sirius is going to be there too … it's safe because it's undetectable and all. Not to mention he won't have to be stuck at Grimmauld Place now."

"That's good," Harry agreed, just the thought of the way Sirius had been in the fifth book, restless, grumpy and miserable was enough for Harry to think Sirius should never go there. Still, he had hoped he would be able to see Sirius and Teddy during the summer.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come here a few times," Teddy smiled, seeming to read his mind. "Though we are going to be doing a lot, too."

"Right," Harry sighed, "so are you going to start looking for Horcruxes first?" he asked a little uncomfortable, again thinking about the one that was in him.

"Actually the first thing I'm doing is go to Little Hangleton," Teddy replied. "Don't want the old Riddle caretaker to die if I can help it."

Harry nodded his head, it was good to save the man, Frank, but at the same time he was worried it might be dangerous. "Is that safe?"

"I doubt safe is a word I'll be using any time soon," Teddy answered. "But I reckon it's the right thing to do."

Harry smiled sadly at him.

"And after that Dad, Mum, Sirius, and I are going to try to find the cave," Teddy continued, his lips twitching upwards as he said Dad and Mum, he still wasn't use to being able to using them. "Dumbledore thinks we shouldn't go near the Gaunt House until later in the year in case Voldemort would notice our presence near his Horcrux."

"Do you think he'll notice that you were at Little Hangleton?" Harry asked worried again.

"Dumbledore said that if I don't use magic, it wasn't likely," Teddy responded.

"Won't that make it more difficult to get Frank to leave then?" Harry questioned.

"I can be persuasive when I want to be," Teddy soothed, "and metamorphmagus abilities are untraceable so I can still use that."

"Okay," Harry said, not fully convinced.

"Like I said, there's no safe," Teddy stated.

"How do you know what I'm thinking," Harry pouted at the older boy.

"I've had seventeen years of you giving that look when I did something stupid or dangerous … actually it was mostly both," Teddy chuckled.

"Do you know how weird that sounds," Harry frowned, "I'm not even seventeen yet."

"Yeah, well it's just as weird for me to be older then you," Teddy informed him.

"Harry!?" they heard a yell and they both looked at the Burrow to see one of the twins at the door, but they were too far to tell which one.

"Didn't you tell them we were coming?" Harry asked Teddy.

"I thought it was best to get you first," Teddy shrugged, "come on lets go."

By the time they got to the house, the rest of the Weasleys joined George, who was the twin that had first spotted them they later learned. Despite the fact that he had seen them just the other day, Molly had given both him and Teddy a hug and the rest of the family greeting them their normal way.

O

Harry woke up clutching his head. He had just had a dream … no vision. He had known it was coming but he had not been prepared for how much it would hurt. His scar felt like it was on fire.

"Harry?" Ron's concern and sleepy voice called out to him.

"Scar," he gritted his teeth to stop him from making any more noise. Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what he had seen. Trying to see if it was different then it had been described in the book. Mostly it wasn't, but there had been one big difference: There had been no intruder into the conversation between Voldemort and Wormtail.

"Was it the same?" Ron asked and Harry could hear him getting out of his bed.

"Mostly," Harry answered quickly, because he felt a growing concern about the absence of Frank in his vision. Teddy was going there that day … did he have enough time get the old man and come back … was he there now with Voldemort at the next house over. "I need to talk to your parents now."

"Right," Ron nodded and they both left the room going down the stairs. "Go to the kitchen, Mum might be up already. I'll get dad."

Harry nodded his head, though he wasn't sure if Ron could see him since he wasn't looking at him. He didn't bother talking though, he was sure Ron knew why he was anxious. He ran down the stairs, making too much noise he was sure and was slightly breathless when he got to the kitchen. He was glad to see that Molly was indeed up, pots flying through the air.

"Oh Harry dear," Molly began when she looked at him, looking startled. "What are you doing …" she then noticed how worried he was, "what's wrong?"

"I …" Harry wasn't sure what to say now that it came to it, so he just blurted out one word and hoped she would understand, "scar."

Molly paled, and he could see that she did understand what he meant. Before she could say anything though, they were joined by Ron and Arthur.

"I'm going to go to the house," Arthur informed Harry and then gave Molly a look.

All Harry could do was nodded his head as Arthur left.

"Why don't I make something for you?" Molly asked, she was clearly still worried but Harry knew she was trying to comfort him. Though he was sure he wouldn't be able to taste food if he ate some now, he nodded his head again. There was nothing else he could do.

O

When Arthur had apparated into the house that they had used to read the books in he was surprised to see there was a light on where the kitchen was. Then he saw Remus there, his wand in his hand. The werewolf raised his eyebrows, "Arthur?"

"Is Teddy here?" Arthur asked hastily.

"Yes," Remus answered still looking rather confused.

"Oh thank goodness," Arthur let out a breath of relief.

"What's going on Arthur?" Remus asked warily. He was not liking this visit very much, though it was a good sign to see Arthur relax at his last statement.

"Harry had the vision and he was worried … and I must confess that I was too … knowing Teddy had gone to Little Hangleton yesterday," Arthur explained.

Remus didn't say anything for a few seconds as he realized how close Teddy had been to Voldemort … even if they hadn't been in the town at the same time, it would have been close.

"He's alright though, right?" Arthur said as a question and trying to be reassuring at the same time.

"Yes, he had come back in the evening," Remus answered, "he said that he didn't have any problems."

"I'm sure he didn't," Arthur responded, "he must have gotten out of there before … well, you know."

"Yeah," Remus sighed, turning back into the kitchen and Arthur followed him, seeing how exhausted Remus had looked all of the suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't realize it would be this bad," Remus replied, now sitting at the table. "I was very nervous as soon as he had left … and now hearing this … I'm feeling that all over again even though I know it's all over."

"Welcome to parenthood," Arthur said to him. "I don't think I slept at all the night that Bill had gone to Hogwarts for the first time."

"At least you had years to get used to it," Remus pointed out. "Not suddenly having a teenager who wants to take on the world … or save it at least."

"I wish I can say it will get easier," Arthur clapped him on the back, "but you're never going to stop worrying about him. And unfortunately I don't think Teddy is going to make it easy on you. He's determined to make sure he saves his family."

"I know," Remus agreed, looking worried and yet proud at the same time. He then smiled at Arthur, "you should probably head back. If I know Harry at all, he's thinking the worst has happened about now."

"You're right," Arthur agreed, he patted Remus on the shoulder again before apparating back to his home.

He was met with three eager faces and he quickly assured them, "everything's okay."


End file.
